


Outside Looking In

by DerpyWritesStuff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyWritesStuff/pseuds/DerpyWritesStuff
Summary: The "Outside Looking In" series follows people outside of the RFA and their thoughts on them as they go through their daily life.





	1. bungeoppang salesman

Ever since I was young I knew what I wanted. My father taught me everything I now know from a very young age. He drove me everywhere with him as he showed me how to perfect my craft. After many years my father retired and it was up to me to keep the family business running. I drove from place to place, from big cities to small towns and left each seeing the smiles on the faces of people who I interacted with. There was one place I liked going to more than the others, it was a small neighborhood comparatively to the others I went to and when I first parked I thought it would be a slow day. Soon I saw a kid walk towards my truck, the kid could not have been older than a high schooler I believed. The kid walked by and stopped, probably smelling what I had to offer to sell. He walked up to me and handed me some money to pay for my goods. As I worked we got to talking, he seemed to live in that underground apartment alone and just moved into the neighborhood. In a way I wanted to ask the kid who his family was but it was also not my place to pry. I gave the kid what he asked for but handed his money back as well. He was young and alone, he needed what little money he had. I left that neighborhood but for some reason I was always drawn back. I watched as the kid got older from my little window to the outside world, and soon I saw him smile more. He started insisting on paying me for my work saying how he was going to make it big one day, as I took his money I told him I believed he would. I never knew that small relationship with this now man would end with me on a stage in front of hundreds of people. I had to talk about how he was uncomfortable with a famous pop star just outside of my little truck. People started asking questions about who I was, what I did and how I was a credible witness. In the end all I could do was tell them all the truth, “I am nothing more than a humble bungeoppang salesman.” 


	2. Jumin’s employee

As I stapled together another report I gave myself a small pep talk. “You can do this, it’s just a report, you have given these to people all the time.” And sure that had been true, but the fact of the matter is I have never given any to  _him._  I have worked at C&R for longer than I can really put my finger on. I started out as an intern and over the years I have worked my way up the corporate ladder one way or another. Over the years I have heard many stories about the person I’m about to give these papers to,  _the_  Jumin Han. Once you work at a place for long enough you hear stories about the higher ups, and Mr. Han was one name that came up a lot. To be fair it was really by no fault of his own, being the heir to the business has to come with its own corporate gossip. Most of the stories I heard were in elevators going to and from wherever I was needed. I kept my head down a lot of the time during working hours so most of the time I didn’t think the people talking knew or even cared I was in earshot of what they were saying. Most of the gossip consisted of how cold Mr.Han was during a meeting or how his next cat project will lose the company money, pretty much anything you would not say to his face I heard. The more stories I heard the more scared of him I got, not in the “oh god he is going to kill me way”  it was more of a “Oh god if I ever meet him I would lose my job” kind of way. Of course all that leads me to now, all my working up that said corporate ladder has lead to me standing in front of the most elegantly carved wooden door I have ever seen in my life. Taking a deep breath I knock lightly waiting for a reply, and after a few seconds a flat “come in” is heard. I softly open the door and walk towards his desk, he looks up at me from what I can only assume is another project needing his signature before he speaks up again, “I assume you are here to drop off more papers?” he says to me. “Oh uh y-yes sir.” I stammer out, softly placing the new report on his desk. “Thank you…actually I don’t think I have seen you around before, are you new?” He asks, and though it was a simple question it caught me off guard. In all my years of working for C&R nobody took the time to ask if they had seen me before. To everybody else I was a cog in a machine, no face or name needed….but not to him, he noticed. “Oh yes sir, I just got put in this department.” I state trying to sound as professional as possible. “I see, welcome to the department, C&R is happy to have you.” And with that Mr.Han goes back to reading whatever he was working on before. I walk out of the room as softly as I entered and went back to my desk. After that day, I was never truly scared of him again. Sure he had the power to take my job away from me at any point he may want to, but if he did it would probably be on me. Sure there were many stories of the cold and uncaring Mr. Jumin Han but if you look past those stories and try to see him for him, you might just see another person who cares just as much for his work as the people he hires to get that work done.


	3. A Barista

I loved my job as a barista, sure there were the rude customers at times and long working hours but overall the job was perfect for me. I loved hearing the conversations of the people waiting, the smell of the beans as they were being roasted and all the designs I am able to put on the top of freshly brewed mochas and cappuccinos. Today I expected my day to go like any other till a man in a suit walked into the cafe looking at his phone with a furrowed brow. I watched as he typed on his phone looking up time from time having a very lost look on their face. After around ten minutes of him just standing there watching the other customers he found his way to the line and waited impatiently.

When he got to the counter, I greeted him as I do every customer and he just stared at me….he did read the menu while he waited right? “Are you having trouble deciding? I can recommend some of our popular drinks if that helps.” I said with a smile, honestly I could not help but to be intrigued by this very formally dressed man in a small cafe seemingly having no clue what to do. “Yes, that would be preferable.” The man said back to me in a flat voice. As I explained the specials and some of my personal favorite drinks. He decided on a simple cappuccino. I heard him talk on the phone about about what I assumed was his job as I started on his coffee. I know I shouldn’t really be listening to the conversations my customers are having, but I do have a good reason for doing so. If my customers said anything of value over their conversations, I could use that to make their coffee art fit them. As today was no different, when I heard the word “cat” I used that as the base for my design. After taking careful time to craft the art I slid it over the counter to the man. At first I didn’t think he was going to notice as he just picked it up and started walked out. After a few steps he stopped and turned around walking back to me. “Did you do this?” pointing to the smiling cat made out of foam. “I did, do you like it?” I said smiling. The man nodded as he took a picture of it with his phone’s camera. “You are very talented.” Was all he said as he walked back out of the shop. I smiled to myself thinking I just made another customer happy in my own little way.

The next day I walked in to see all my co-workers gathering around. As I walked up to see what was going on, my co-workers all gave me a look. ‘Did I do something wrong? Oh god am I going to be fired?’ I thought to myself as I got closer. When I made it to the small group of people, I saw a piece of paper hung up on the cork board used for updates only to see we were under new management. “Wait C&R owns the cafe now, like  _the_   _C &R_?” I stated as everyone nodded their heads. “And it seems like you just got promoted as well.” One of my co-workers quickly added. As I looked back at the board, sure enough there my name was. I had now been promoted to manager of a cafe now run by one of the biggest companies in Seoul…..and I don’t even know what I did right.

 

Bonus:


End file.
